


fate/伯爵天草/塔.2

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [2]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.2

爱德蒙觉得自己活过来了。  
他洗过澡，换了衣服，死亡的压力消失得一干二净，人生前景忽然一片大好，就差再谋杀几个仇人了。  
十分冷静地想着如何违法犯罪的爱德蒙一边擦头发一边坐到天草对面，用手指顺着自己满头乱翘的白毛：“我不需要心理疏导，我现在很好。”  
“对你的裁定涉及到哨兵职业豁免权和战场豁免权，以及预期无社会危害性判定下的特殊贡献赦免权。”天草十分理解地对他点点头，“如果你违抗他们的安排，那么很可能被在最后一条上做文章。所以这个环节是必要的，如果你实在什么都不想说，你可以睡觉。”  
爱德蒙向后仰，靠在椅背上，再慢慢让椅子的两只前腿悬空。他还在学校的时候就十分擅长寻找微妙的平衡点来保证自己不翻过去，后来在战场上这份出色的平衡力帮了他大忙。即使是哨兵，集中精力做一件事的时候其他信息的影响也会淡化，因而当全部心神都用于保持平衡时，大脑的其他地方都显得空落落的。他听到天草呼吸的声音，那声音平稳得像特殊录制的白噪音。  
他就那样大脑放空地听着，好一会才忽然想起自己的问题：“劳动改造？”  
“预计是去罗宾星。字面意义的运送木头。”哨兵的劳改一般是重新接受爱国教育，但很明显天草用了什么方法把爱德蒙从课堂上拯救了出来——爱德蒙一点都不介意把它形容为拯救，他觉得自己确实有可能跳上讲台打爆讲师的头。  
“……你不想说点什么？”  
“你想听什么？”  
爱德蒙重心向前走，把椅子的前腿重新放回地上，以让自己的目光再次落到天草脸上。天草两手空空，很明显，作为来进行心理疏导的向导，他不可能带着打发时间的书之类的东西。  
“我的情况你差不多摸清楚了吧？那么你呢？多大了？成年了吗？”  
天草看起来愣了愣，而爱德蒙凭着自己的视觉快速做了判断：“你和我女儿的年龄差估计不到两位数。故弄玄虚不适合年轻人，小子。”  
“……”天草，“原来您是这样看我的吗？啊……我承认，在您眼里，我可能幼稚到不适合作为合作对象。即使我说我在向导学院的每一门科目都是S，您也只会说我是温室里的豆芽菜——但是唐泰斯伯爵，我并不是代表我个人站在这里的。或者您只是希望我立刻告诉您我到底能调动怎样的势力，然后全力帮助您完成复仇？”  
爱德蒙用目光告诉他最好是这样。  
“联盟是资本主义社会。我们不是华夏星系。”天草静静看着他，“在利益面前我们不提倡帮扶。这应当是一场建立在交易上的合作，而非您复仇了就死、把烂摊子留给我们。”  
“我说了你少故弄玄虚。这些事我熟，你就亮牌就行。直说，要什么，给什么？”  
“什么都不要。”天草反而笑起来，“‘这应当是’和‘这不是’之间有什么矛盾吗？”  
爱德蒙忍不住按住了自己的太阳穴。他很讨厌和东方裔打交道，一个重要理由就是这些人原本在华夏文化圈，现在依旧有种他理解不了的家国世界的观念。就像现在，理智告诉他天草可能真就是觉得他太惨了想帮帮他，感情说草娘的都是军政跨界玩的资本家装什么纯呢，他爱德蒙在官场上和一群人逼逼的时候这小子还没出生呢——  
天草隔着不大的桌子伸手过来，把湿润的白发拨到爱德蒙耳后，随即拉下了毛巾，叠好放在桌面上。这一系列动作好像没什么意义，但至少足以提醒爱德蒙让脑子里的脏话停留于脑子。从知道海黛的死讯开始他就非常暴躁，暴躁得能写万字长文去诅咒自己的仇人——每人一篇。理智知道接下来是长期抗战，情绪却擅自鼓噪着，像要把他推向某个爆裂点。  
某个他会被自己的恨意焚烧殆尽的点。  
爱德蒙感觉自己脑子里堵着一块血，他没办法把它喊出来，也不指望别人能理解。又或者别人的理解才是最让他厌恶反感的——谁要是说理解他，那他立刻把对方的老婆孩子在对方面前剁碎了。  
至少面前的这个向导还没踩到这个雷区里，所以还能忍。他需要这个人，只凭他自己不可能完成接下来的复仇，之前的行动无疑已经把自己的存在暴露给对方，而自己甚至不知道对方是谁。  
还能忍。还能忍。  
他趴在议会大楼外一个月，就为了换班时的间隙，他什么不能忍？  
“……”一直看着他的天草终于再次开口，但说出的并不是爱德蒙想听的东西，“时间到了。走吧，按照法院那边的说法，明天这个时候你必须出现在罗宾星。‘你还活着’这件事暂时不能公之于众，如果你有想联系的人，我可以代为转达。”  
爱德蒙在自己的大脑里搜索着，他知道自己的绝大多数社交关系在他被这里误认为死亡时就已经断绝，剩下的却又寥寥无几——说到底，他并不想和自己的那些“朋友”牵扯太深。他们之间的友谊很单纯，单纯到只有利益。情感这东西太复杂，会玷污金钱，所以他们不谈感情，一个个都是无情的联盟币机器。  
当然，现在爱德蒙只想谈感情，可他不想和任何“人”谈。他宁可自己对着屋子发疯，也不想对着天草倾诉哪怕一个字。  
“……没什么认识的人。我那个圈子都是利益，你懂的。还有——别再叫我伯爵了。那个称号多半已经回收了吧？”  
“在战场上被认为死亡的是烈士。”天草从侧面回答了这个问题。  
“也是，反正已经没有继承人了，一个死去的称号他们也不在乎。”爱德蒙跟着天草站起身，继续在脑子里搜索话语，“介意我抽烟吗？”  
一般向导不介意，因为哨兵敏感的神经注定了他们的特制烟对普通人而言几乎没有味道，但天草明显不在那个一般的范畴里：“我还以为大叔你这个年纪会比我更注意养生呢。”  
“我不需要。”  
“虽然我知道你一定会嗤之以鼻，但我还是得说，”天草一边从上衣口袋拿出一盒完全不会产生烟雾的电子烟一边打开疏导室密封性极好的门，“向导说穿了就是哨兵的心理医生，医生的职责是救死扶伤，所以我会尽我所能地让你放弃去死。”  
爱德蒙确实嗤之以鼻：“战士的职责也是保家卫国。”  
“是啊。”天草居然点了点头，“战士的职责是保家卫国。”  
他没有把烟递给爱德蒙，而是自己拿出一根，启动电钮，将正在慢慢消散的模拟烟叶一端对准爱德蒙：“但是哪个家、哪个国？到底是家，还是国？”  
爱德蒙不回话。  
天草这才把烟塞给他：“我讨厌资本的大局观。”

资本的大局观——这句话说穿了就是唯利是图。那是一架无情的机器，轰隆隆碾碎历史，把碎渣和现实相互搅拌，搅拌出了一堆可笑的猪饲料，然后资本家们指着它说，这是美味的自由与骄傲，大家都快来吃。  
联盟的骄傲就是这么个东西。只要有钱你能搞到自己军队军官的项上人头——顺便买一架MJ歼星舰把这颗人头快递给欧亚合众国。从古地球发展来的四个星际势力中有三个都是这样的资本体系，一群人拼命地敛财高升，然后历史的车轮把他们碾下去；又有一群人拼命地敛财高升，周而复始，谁也别笑话谁。  
爱德蒙比谁都清楚，为什么他的失踪被立刻定性为死亡，为什么接下来就是家破人亡——孤儿寡母摆在眼前，利益摆在他们身后，又有谁能不动心？他也正是顺着这条路首先敲定了军属遗产办，理由很简单，他的遗产要直接经这里被检定，然后还给他的妻子和孩子；如果没有继承人，那资产就在检定后上交国库——负责检定的人，负责财产转移的人，还有转移的去路，顺藤摸瓜，锁定几个捞油的议员对他而言并非难事。  
但更深的他查不到。他没趟过那滩水，也不知道那里到底站着谁，只知道一定还有人在这背后移动棋子。  
而如果他想知道移动棋子的是谁，那么首先他要移动木板。  
嗯，木板。

罗宾星是一颗相当偏远的行星，但对联盟而言只要一个空间跃迁几百光年也不是什么难事，所以爱德蒙第二天早上就到了这里。这是一颗有着完好到恐怖的自然植被的行星，现在自然植被除了给某些有木质情怀的人凿点家具和保护生态多样性实在没什么用，高效氧转化机早就量产了，原始的功能已经微乎其微，也正因此，每到一颗星球，人们的第一行动就是给它一次彻底的生物大灭绝，再改造大气、平衡水土，把自己熟悉的气候复制到这里。就像曾经在古地球建一座楼一样——只有这栋楼有特殊用处时才需要特殊设计。  
罗宾星属于特殊设计，这里是真正的天然林场，工人用最原始最“不会惊动生灵”的方式进行砍伐和加工，制造纯手工的家具，再运到纽约星去赚取高额的情怀价。工头叫罗宾汉，是个怎么看怎么犯困的中年男子，见到爱德蒙之后一共说了两句话，“你好”“扛木板能办到吧”，之后就晃进密林里不见了踪影。  
爱德蒙戴着工作手套，和木板奋战了一个上午，以哨兵的体力勤勤恳恳完成了至少三人份的工作量，在罗宾汉“又没有人监管你为什么不偷懒啊”的眼神中回了被分配的宿舍。  
天草在他的宿舍里等他。少年歪着头，第一件事是递给他一双新手套：“手让我看看。”  
“我听到当时有人叫你‘大人’。”爱德蒙慢吞吞地扯下对哨兵而言太过粗糙的工作手套，将虽然一直在疼痛但并没有受伤的手在他面前晃了晃，“但是和长辈说话请用敬语。”  
“请你配合我的工作。”天草知道他就是故意折腾自己，“我和他们说过了，会为你准备特殊的卧室。之前没有哨兵来过这里，他们恐怕不知道该如何对待你——怎么了？”  
“我以为我是来坐牢的。”爱德蒙耸耸肩，任由天草捧着他的手，“结果不仅有人随意探监，甚至还能配疗养院设施。”  
天草的指尖在他掌心勾了勾。细微的麻痒让爱德蒙差点直接把手缩回来，这个年轻的向导到底知不知道哨兵的神经敏感程度——天草细细地、一点点地触碰他的手掌，像要根据他细微的表情判断是否有暗伤，而爱德蒙整张脸都是僵的，手指被这样触碰的感觉简直是折磨，他深吸一口气，猛地抽回了手。  
“少这么碰我。”  
“这里，”天草将自己的手平摊在他面前，右手大拇指按着左手虎口，“你的肌肉是紧绷的。如果保持这种状态工作，下午五点左右你会撕裂自己的韧带。”  
“……”  
“你只有全身心疯狂工作才能阻止自己烧了这片森林吗？”  
“……啧。”  
“那么，吃过饭跟我来吧。”天草没有露出意外的表情。向导对别人的判断总是敏锐而精准，而这让爱德蒙烦躁，就像自己的思维未经允许便被剖开，而因为对方是自己的向导，他没有反抗的权力。被妻子体察和被别人看透是完全的两码事，这其中的差别足以导致爱德蒙笑着吻她的长发，亦或眯起眼轻哼：“你不会说你还准备了午餐吧？”  
“嗯……因为哨兵需要口味清淡到普通人忍受不了的食物啊。”天草非常自然地从桌子上端起饭盒递给他，就像当时爱德蒙要烟他就真的准备了烟那样，“无论你需要什么，只要你提出，这里就会尽力满足你。一定要说的话，罗宾汉算半个自己人。”  
爱德蒙盯着饭盒里的东西，食物越合心意，他就越想在这里谋杀天草。  
天草一声不吭地在他面前打开了另一份一模一样的食物，就像在给他表演试毒一样慢慢吃着。对普通人而言这些特制食物可能比墙灰还要难以下咽，所以爱德蒙没有指责他吃了一半就盖上饭盒。  
“……我不喜欢别人管理我。”  
也不喜欢未经允许的照顾。  
每一点温柔、每一个细节都让他想起海黛。想起她，想起孩子，想起好像已经隔了一个新星历纪元的能听到海浪的家。  
疼痛是维持清醒的良药，越是把灵魂在火上炙烤般疼着，越能清楚地感受到自己活着，而他们死了。他几乎自虐地去回忆、去迫使自己面对死亡，拼尽全力地让自己搞清楚，他是一个人在偏远星系进行法律宣判的劳动，而过往与他之间隔着血淋淋的尸体。  
回不去。永远都回不去，他所奢望的幸福已经变成了简单的仇恨和解脱。  
心脏疼得抽搐，仿佛能感觉到血液在拼命撞击血管。那疼痛从未麻木过，无时无刻不提醒着他他要走的路、他要杀的人、他要燃烧的怒火——而天草从他手里拿回吃空的饭盒，叠在自己的饭盒上，轻声道：“走吧。”

有水的声音。  
爱德蒙想到了天草会带他去比较放松的地方，但他确实没想到在这样的密林中，天草居然能准确地把他带向水源。向导毕竟没有特殊的感知力，能做到这一点要么野外生存能力强悍，要么就是真的很熟悉这里。  
“我可不会像小女孩一样因为这欢呼雀跃。”爱德蒙干脆坐在河边等着天草的把戏——然后他就看到天草从树后拿出了枕头。  
“……”你干嘛。  
天草非常自然地把枕头扔在他脑袋后面，把他按躺在草地上，自己躺在他身边，和他一起看足以遮挡阳光的树冠。越是有水的地方草木越丰茂，因而阳光弱到爱德蒙的眼睛都完全不在意。他盯着树冠，确认天草是事先把枕头藏在这里：“你很无聊？”  
“这里没有任何足以对人类造成威胁的生物，从体型到毒性。”天草答非所问，“睡吧。一直听人工白噪音也听烦了吧？”  
爱德蒙不想承认，所以他不回话。但这一沉默就仿佛进了天草的圈套，他听到不远处撞击石块的水声，混合着树冠上方的风声，和偶尔的鸟雀翅膀的拍打声。所有声音都从远及近，又渐渐远去，就像能把人的思维也带向很远的地方。  
远是有多远？  
不知道。时间在这种地方是毫无意义的，它从超新星大爆炸中诞生，延伸过过去，到达现在，驶向未来，终结于新的奇点，而在此过程中单纯地流过他们身边。  
哗啦、哗啦、哗啦。  
心脏的跳动渐渐安稳下来。  
爱德蒙再次听到天草的呼吸，依旧那样训练过般平稳绵长。也许确实是训练过，他和海黛之间差了十几年，也许向导学院加了新的课程——这么想着，爱德蒙甚至没意识到这一次海黛的名字没有让他脑中作痛，就沉入了梦乡。

水从遥远的地方流来，又慢慢流去。  
风随着水走，随着阳光走。  
唯一恒定不变的就是呼吸声。即使没有被允许，少年也确实在照看他。那像是在告诉他可以放松下去，因为现在他不是孤军奋战。  
不是所有的东西都可靠，但人总要学会依靠不可靠。  
……不。不要。不想。不要长大、不想学会、不愿妥协。  
失去了就去复仇，愤怒了就去燃烧，行动从不是由冷静的思考引导，而是放任傲慢的情感将自己引向随便什么地方。他拒绝成长，拒绝和这个世界和谈，拒绝让自己的火焰熄灭。这没有意义——但他要的也不是意义。他不想解决问题，他只想解决制造了这一切问题的人。  
但至少现在可以缓一缓。  
这么想着的时候，天草再一次握住了他的手。少年纤细的手指扣住他的指关节，轻轻按压来让肌肉放松。那像是遥远到人类尚且望着地平线上的太阳顶礼膜拜时便已出现的某种流淌在血脉里的远古契约，代表着安抚与亲近。  
……随便他吧。反正现在还不能杀了他。  
爱德蒙感觉到自己被包裹在柔软的织物里，连被子都准备了吗——他笑了笑，任由天草扣紧了自己的手。  
……所以说，天草到底为什么来帮他呢？


End file.
